Category talk:Wings of Liberty missions
The table, while very nice, is wrong on one count. The cinematics listed are NOT pre-rendered. They are rendered in real-time by the game's engine. We've yet to see any pre-rendered cinematics that actually fit into the game's story. --Purewasted 07:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) What about Escape from Agria? Isn't that pre-rendered? Just changed it to say cinematic anyway. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:04, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Nope! Zeratul vs. Kerrigan, "Hell it's about time," Kerrigan on Tarsonis -- these are the only pre-rendered cinematics we've seen glimpses of and know will be in Wings. Everything else is rendered by the engine as the game runs -- the same engine that powers the visuals of your Marines destroying Zerglings during a melee match. And... naturally, it will be just as editable for campaign/custom game purposes. :) --Purewasted 08:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) You're telling me this http://www.youtube.com/v/FEES_81oVdw isn't pre-rendered? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yup! As amazing as it looks, those models are all rendered by the in-game engine. There's no tangible difference between it and Zeratul's "The artifacts are the key," cinematic. --Purewasted 18:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) On that count, you guys think we ought to differentiate between the two? Have separate sub-sections/colors for PRCs and IGCs? It's not strictly necessary, especially if we'll be able to access both from the same "Unlocked Cinematics" area in the game, but as their number builds up and it may prove useful down the line. --Purewasted 07:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yikes! Well, I can't tell the difference... maybe we should keep them all the same color until we're sure. (Zeratul's appearance on the Hyperion is also not pre-rendered?) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Back in WC2 it would have been the easiest thing to tell, huh? There's no confusing a 2D Grunt sprite with a massive 3D Footman looking around and doing whatever else. SC2's in-game cinematics are easily good enough that in another game they might easily be PRC quality. So far we've only seen 3 PRCs for SC2 -- Tychus Reveal, Old Rivals, and the Fall of Kerrigan -- and only those last two are campaign-relevant. WC3 had 6 campaign-relevant cinematics. On the other hand, SC2 will also have 40+ in-game cinematics, which is just crazy... so there's no need (or time) for that many PRCs. But we're looking at probably two more PRCs, as yet unrevealed, one to close the game, and one more somewhere in the middle. The easiest way to tell is that the characters look identical in the Hyperion and in IGCs. For instance, while watching http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AU4StjTV0ZY you know you're still in the in-game engine because Jim looks identical while he talks to Matt and while he talks to Zeratul. Whereas in the Fall of Kerrigan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi4U9IB0NAU we only get a glimpse, but you can tell his mouth animation, while he talks, is significantly improved. It's just tricks like that that make it really clear. --Purewasted 00:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I was under the impression that the models used in Story Mode Space are simply scaled-up models of the regular characters (and so you can mix-n-match), not surprising since SMS is part of Galaxy as well. Well, I'm glad you can tell the difference. The talking is probably important, since in pre-rendered they would work on that more closely. Maybe I need new glasses. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Great drawing! But there is missing cinematic for completing Breakout. 21:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Some cinematics still not in the diagram: -Queen of Blades: after Smash and Grab mission -Zeratul's Warning: after The Dig -Hearts and Minds: after Media Blitz 13:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC)